criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Delaney
"Grace" redirects here. For the professional gambler, see Grace O'Brien. For the photographer, see Grace Goude. Dr. Grace Delaney, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 3 of Criminal Case, is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau, having previously been the Lab Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile Grace has light green eyes and auburn hair, and sports dark red lipstick. In her tenure in the Grimsborough Police Department, she had long hair tied to a ponytail resting on her right shoulder. She would usually wear a pink blouse under her white lab coat, and an earth brown office skirt. The left side of her lab coat read "GPD". She would also wear a black necklace with a brown ring in the middle. In her tenure in the Bureau, she has her hair cut to chin length. She is seen wearing a red shirt under her new white lab coat, which has two breast pockets, with the left one containing a scalpel and two brushes. Her necklace is now gold with a triangle in the middle. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Introduction Grace would make her first appearance in Corpse in a Garden, after successfully analyzing a tooth provided to her by Jones and the player. Good Cop Dead Cop After arresting Harry Landry for Ed Dunkin's murder, Grace adopted a puppy which had been abused and misstreated by Angel Martinez. She felt sorry for it, so she kept it as her pet and named it Newton, which comes from the name of the famous scientist, Isaac Newton. She later participated in the dog pageant with him in the Dog Pageant competition. Relationship with Luke Harris Grace appeared outside of the lab for the first time in The Ghost of Grimsborough. She was hanging out with her fiancé, Luke Harris, in Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. The two met with Jones and the player when they arrived to check up on Desmond. Luke asked for the team's help to find and put together an oil lamp of Desmond's which he had accidentally broken. The team then found it and pieced it back together, and then gave it back to Desmond, much to Grace and Luke's appreciation to the team. During the murder investigation of Lisa Edwards in At the End of the Rope, Grace showed herself to be very protective of Luke. The fact that Jones and the player treated Luke as a suspect throughout the investigation, in addition to interrogating him not once but twice, angered her. After Penelope Rivera was tried for murder and willful deception, Jones felt the need to check up on Luke to make sure the former was still in Grace's good side. Later on, Grace would break up with Luke, leave Grimsborough, and travel the world. Working with children During Tom Blackwater's murder investigation in The Devil's Playground, Grace agreed with Chief King to dress herself as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. In Grace's absence from the forensic lab, Nathan (despite being a coroner) filled-in for Grace. Later, in An Elementary Murder, Grace is shown to be compassionate of children; after Jenny Honeycomb had been arrested for the murder of Irina Nemovska, Grace agreed to tender for Sarah Mills in the rooms of the Grimsborough PD. Also in the very case, Grace admitted that she was asthmatic when she was a child (she had frequent breath shortages), but in college she learned how to cure asthma so that it would not bother her going forward. Good Girls Don't Die Jones had to go on filing duty since his name kept on popping up in complaints, as his tactless manner (rudeness) was frowned upon by the citizens of the district, meaning he would have to remain in the sidelines for the entire case. This resulted in Grace taking up his role as the player's partner. There Will Be Blood At the climax of this case, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player. Grace took some time to tell the player that she would never forget the day little Newton was brought to her lab, and to conclude, thanked the player for it as Newton grew up to the best dog she had ever had. Season 3 In Plain Sight It is revealed in the World Edition that Grace had quit her job as a forensic expert and lab chief in the Grimsborough Police Department to work in an Antarctic research base. She then applied to work for the Bureau as a coroner, with Chief Ripley showing approval of her résumé. She had also cut her hair at one point in time. After the Bureau's previous coroner was arrested for Lavinia De Brills's murder, Chief Ripley said that the Bureau (sans Lars) would be going to her research base to try to hire her. Ice Rage Grimsborough.]] Grace accepted the position as coroner from Chief Ripley. She met with the player for the first time in over three years and could not help tearing up, before going on to explain that she worked as a physician in her research base, while also doing studies on cell regeneration in extreme climates. However, she immediately went to work as coroner when Julia Lloyd was found murdered outside the research station. Because Lars was gone, she also handled forensic analyses, just like she did in the Grimsborough Police Department. After arresting Julia's killer, Grace informed the team that before they finally left Antarctica they needed to re-establish communication with the mainland; due to it being down by the snowstorm. After managing to do so, Jack and the player informed her they were ready and asked her if she was ready to join the Bureau. Grace explained after breaking off her engagement and leaving Grimsborough, she traveled the world eventually coming to the South Pole for her research. But after working with the player on this case, it reminded her of the time she spent working with the police. With that in mind, she formally joined the Bureau and vowed to help in the fight against SOMBRA. She would then assist the Bureau in their voyage through South and North America and see their battle with SOMBRA to its bittersweet end. Analyses Grace informs the team of the results of her various analyses after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Grace's duties in both seasons are subject to change without notice. Grimsborough PD As the (now-former) Lab Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, Grace's responsibilities centered around taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses. Below is the list of analyses Grace has performed throughout the course of the season: Case #2: Corpse in a Garden *Tooth (00:02:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Bag of Powder (00:02:00) Case #3: The Grim Butcher *DNA (00:30:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Heart (06:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Blood (00:30:00) *Soil Sample (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Strand of Hair (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Residues (06:00:00) *Food Sample (03:00:00) Case #7: Death by Crucifixion *Overalls (06:00:00) *Gloves (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Gemstone (03:00:00) Case #8: Beautiful No More *Substance (00:30:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Empty Vial (00:30:00) Case #10: Under the Knife *Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Scissors (03:00:00) Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest *Oil-stained Rag (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Soil Sample (00:30:00) *Smashed Bottle (06:00:00) *Jewel (03:00:00) Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Zodiac Pendant (06:00:00) *Bloody Hair (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough *Blood (06:00:00) Case #14: Fashion Victim *Blood Type (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) Case #15: Family Blood *Blood (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Strange Pellets (03:00:00) *Pipe (03:00:00) Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Blood (06:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Green Liquid (06:00:00) *Vomit (06:00:00) *Doggy Bag (06:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Wine Sample (03:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Molecule (03:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Powder Specks (06:00:00) *Molecule (00:30:00) *Piece of Thread (06:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Hair (06:00:00) *Finger #3 (06:00:00) *Glass (03:00:00) *Pills (03:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Skull (00:30:00) *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Human Nail (06:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Handkerchief Fibers (06:00:00) *Hairs (06:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Substance (00:30:00) *Knife (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Saliva (03:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *DNA (00:30:00) *Pollen (06:00:00) *Fibers (06:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Sewing Needle (06:00:00) *Blue Residue (03:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Slime (00:30:00) *Slime (06:00:00) *Glass Object (06:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Necronomicon (06:00:00) *Blood (00:30:00) *Bloody Knife (06:00:00) *Pendant (00:30:00) *Vial (00:30:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *DNA (00:30:00) *Glove (06:00:00) *Suit (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Mites (03:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Powder Sample (03:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Matchbox (00:30:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Various Fibers (06:00:00) *Kibbles (03:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Anonymous Letter (06:00:00) *Blood (06:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Unknown Sample (12:00:00) *Icing Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Ants (12:00:00) *Funnel (12:00:00) *Trinket (12:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Grease (12:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *DNA (03:00:00) *Greasy Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) *Blue Liquid (06:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Brown Substance (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Substance (03:00:00) *Powder (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Red Substance (06:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Pink Substance (03:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Nails (03:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) *Wig (06:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Fibers (00:15:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Bullet (12:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Blood (12:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Test Tube (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (00:15:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Unknown Fabric (12:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Liquid Sample (12:00:00) *Dead Bee (06:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death *Soil Sample (15:00:00) *Unidentified Pills (01:00:00) Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Drops (03:00:00) *WeBuy Receipt (06:00:00) *Hair Pile (12:00:00) *Pills (06:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (06:00:00) *Fabric Sample (12:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Horseshoe (03:00:00) *Golden Dust (06:00:00) *Fiber (12:00:00) *Vote Red Badge (12:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Tea (06:00:00) *Brown Substance (12:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Saliva (12:00:00) *Black Powder (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Molecule (12:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Knife (12:00:00) *Crimson Order Robe (00:10:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet *Saliva Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Glass Bead Fragments (12:00:00) *Skin Cell Sample (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #54: The Poisoned Truth *Hair (15:00:00) *Blue Fabric (12:00:00) Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Bones (00:05:00) *Black Hair (06:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Matchsticks (15:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Blood (03:00:00) *White Sample (06:00:00) *Illustration (09:00:00) *Bloody Hair (09:00:00) *Slab (15:00:00) The Bureau As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Bureau, Grace's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse. It should be noted that she also conducts physical analyses at times. Below is the list of analyses Grace performs throughout the course of the season: Case #43: Ice Rage *Julia's Body (18:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) *Paddle (12:00:00) *Brown Bits (15:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) Case #44: Murder, He Wrote *Ernesto's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (15:00:00) *Old Book (09:00:00) Case #45: Shadow Nation *Adolfo's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart *Zoila's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: Cheaters Never Win *Oscar's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: The King's Shadow *Michelle's Body (18:00:00) Case #49: Day of the Dead *Cindy's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Up in Smoke *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) Case #51: Lifeless in Seattle *Kelly's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: Double Trouble *Niilo's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Politically Incorrect *Jonathan's Body (18:00:00) Case #54: Operation Spyfall *Jean's Body (18:00:00) *Jean's Stomach (09:00:00) Case #55: Down to the Wire *Jason's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: The Darkest Hour *Natasha's Body (18:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Grace to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Grace is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Grace, Jack, Marina and Amy are the only characters in the game to be a member of two police departments. **She is the only police member to replace another member during the course of the game. **Grace, Jonah, Michelle, Diego del Lobo and Nebet are the only team members to be recruited mid-season. *Grace, Ezra Hope and Prince Rupert are the only three characters known to have canonically aged prior to The Conspiracy. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= GDelaneySmiling.png|Smiling 1 GraceConfident.png|Smiling 2 GDelaneyExcited.png|Excited grace.png|Affectionate LaughingGrace.png|Laughing 1 GDelaneyS1Case48.png|Laughing 2 GDelaneyHappy.png|Happy 1 GDelaneyHappy2.png|Happy 2 grace shy.png|Blushing wondering-grace.png|Wondering Grace - Disappointed.png|Worried 1 GDelaney-sad.PNG|Worried 2 GraceShocked.png|Shocked GraceWorried.png|Sad AngryGrace.png|Rage 1 Untitled-2weweeeee.png|Rage 2 GDelaneyRage3.png|Rage 3 Mad-Grace.png|Angry FURIOUS11111.png|Furious GraceEyesClosed.png|Relieved GraceWinking.png|Winking ds.PNG|Sullen Grace Serious.PNG|Serious FUNNY85.png|Fantasizing 1 GDelaneyFantasizing2.png|Fantasizing 2 Untitled-23343444.png|Nervous sweatinggrace.png|Sweating Grace Stressed.PNG|Stressed delaneycompassionate.png|Compassionate GGG.jpg|In casual clothes. Grace - Case 49-1.png|In casual clothes with a beaded necklace. Grace w. Newton.jpg|Grace and Newton. Gracepromball.jpg|Wearing a red dress. Gracewearingabadge.png|Wearing an "I VOTED" badge. gghhhhhhh.png|At Chief King's funeral. LHarrisGrimsborough.png|Luke Harris, Grace's ex-fiancé. Newton - Adult.png|Newton as an adult. GDelaneyAllDone.png|Grace's lab render. GraceLabTheRorschachReaper.png|Grace's lab render in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). GraceLabRenderInAllEndsHere.png|Grace's lab render in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). GraceTimeAnalysiss1.PNG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. gracepartner.png|The player may choose Grace to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. FEREWELL.png|Grace in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. StickerPack1.png|Grace, as seen on the Grimsborough Sticker Pack, along with Jones. StickerAl1.png|Grace, as seen on the Grimsborough Sticker Album, along with Jones. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Grace, Alex and Ramirez fill reports for the player. Asssa.png|Grace, Jones, and Ramirez fill reports for the player. graceerror.png|Although not a tech expert, Grace will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Untitled-223233344455566556.png|Grace in another error pop-up. Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. |-| Season 3= GDelaneyWorldEditionC158.png|Grace, as she appeared in Ice Rage (Case #43 of World Edition). GDelaneyWorldEdition.png|Smiling GDelaneyExcitedWE.png|Excited GDelaneyGrinningWE.png|Grinning 1 GDelaneyGrinning2WE.png|Grinning 2 GDelaneyHappyWE.png|Happy 1 GDelaneyHappy2WE.png|Happy 2 GDelaneyFantasazingWE.png|Fantasizing GDelaneyConfidentWE.png|Confident GDelaneyDeterminedWE.png|Determined 1 GDelaneyDetermined2WE.png|Determined 2 GDelaneySeriousWE.png|Serious GDelaneyNervousWE.png|Nervous GDelaneySweatingWE.png|Sweating GDelaneySadWE.png|Sad GDelaneyUnpleasant.png|Displeased GDelaneyAngryWE.png|Angry GDelaneyThinkingWE.png|Thinking 1 GDelaneyThinking2WE.png|Thinking 2 GDelaneyWorriedWE.png|Worried GDelaneyCluelessWE.png|Clueless GDelaneyFeelHopelessWE.png|Hopeless GDelaneyFlashlight.png|Holding a flashlight. GDelaneyFlashlight2.png|Ditto. Grace_-_Case_169-1.png|Holding a microfilm. Grace_-_Case_169-2.png|Ditto. Grace_-_Case_171-1.png|Holding a glass of wine. BureaTeamCase171-1.png|Receiving the UN Peace Award with fellow team members. BureaTeamCase171-2.png|Ditto. GraceLabWorldEdition.png|Grace's lab render. GraceTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional images 10173495 321615071296607 16685212 n.jpg|Promotional artwork. Grace-GraphicArt(1).png|Ditto. grace picture.jpg|Ditto. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Ditto. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Grace, King and Jones. 10172570_513222375496925_1711390780_n.jpg|Grace featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. GraceFreeJuice-2.jpg|Ditto. gross.PNG|Grace in Facebook Fall Games Sale: Super Bundle Burger and 150000 Coins. Grace Delaney Halloween Monster Sale.png|Grace in Halloween Monster Sale. Grace Thanksgiving Sale.png|Grace in Thanksgiving Sale. 380645_142099722609194_2084976948_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|''Criminal Case's 2nd birthday. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|''Criminal Case's 5th birthday. 1475909_388012138017950_660913980_n.jpg|Grace in a Happy Hour promotional image. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|Free Coins, New Year's Eve edition. Grace Christmas Sale 3.png|Christmas Orange Juice 2013 Graceorangejuicechristmas.jpg|Christmas Orange Juice 2014 1461133_408687025950461_1602561628_n.jpg|Grace Christmas Sale 1 Grace Christmas Sale 2.png|Grace Christmas Sale 2 Special Offer Sale.png|Special Offer Sale 1 10356311_596187430533752_8981274897212876959_n.jpg|Special Offer Sale 2 GraceFreeCoins.jpg|Grace in a promo for the "Free Coins" daily gift. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 23965_133994366753063_188161455_n.jpg|3,000 Likes! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818_172112972941202_1522955660_n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230_198528580299641_1642490983_n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028_227093087443190_1541308158_n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386 690208044370197 9078480898296348653 n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841 607490859403409 3983666245422061849 n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! Gj 1.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 GD.jpg|Grace in Facebook Anniversary Sale. 10154499 536711603148002 6191686899530092685 n.jpg|Happy Weekend 1 10397827 563101377175691 4578851456248407837 n.jpg|Happy Weekend 2 DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 3 David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 4 GraceCrimeFact.jpg|Grace featuring in a Friday Crime Fact promo. dffeerrtt.png|Ditto. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddfeewwqq.png|Grace in a #DidYouKnow fact from ''Criminal Case's Twitter page. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|Grace featuring in "Which Team Will You Support" 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil promo. Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. GraceJonesHappyMonday.jpg|Grace, along with Jones, featuring in a Happy Monday promotional image. GraceAndJonesHappyMonday.png|Ditto. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|Grace, along with Jones, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promotional image. GJ.jpg|Ditto. GraceDidYouKnow.jpg|Grace featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Grace_Quiz.jpg|Grace featuring in a "Quiz" promo. jones and grace.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Masks. 10382744_744207268966414_6255828191308834282_n.jpg|"Happy Halloween from Pretty Simple!" gracehalloween.jpg|Grace in a "Happy Halloween Extra Energy" daily gift. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|''Criminal Case'' Babies. jones and grace babies.jpg|A Halloween edition of Criminal Case Babies. Criminal Case Cover Photo 02.png|Grace in a Criminal Case Facebook cover photo. Ditto.jpg|Ditto. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" IWD.jpg|"International Women's Day!" 2016InternationalWomenDay.jpg|Happy International Women's Day 2016! 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! JonesGraceFrank.jpg|"Vote for Your Favorite!" 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" gracehidden.jpg|"Can you spot Grace?" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! 2015Chistmas.jpg|Merry Christmas 2015! IMG 0515.png|A promotional image featuring Grace and Jack Archer. 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" GraceValentineFreeCoins2016.jpg|Valentine's Day 2016 Grace_HappyNewYear.png|New Year 2019 Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:The Bureau personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects